The present disclosure relates to an information terminal configured to access community websites, in which other users share users' postings in real time. The present disclosure further relates to a server apparatus configured to deliver search keywords to the information terminal. The present disclosure further relates to a program.
In recent years, there are known community websites, in which general-public users are capable of sharing users' postings via the Internet, in real time and on a large scale. “Twitter (registered trademark)” is one of such community websites. In “Twitter (registered trademark)”, for example, a user's comments are input (i.e., “posted”) in the user's homepage. The posted comments are added to the user's homepage time-orientedly. The user is capable of viewing the posted comments in real time.
Such a community website is used in the following manner, for example. A user watches a program such as a TV show. A particular episode takes place in the program, and the user is interested in the episode. Then, the user posts his comment on the episode during the broadcasting hours of the program. In this manner, the user transmits his opinion and remark about the program, which the user is watching, in real time. In such a community website, a user is capable of viewing a list of comments, which are posted by general-public users watching the same program, in real time. For example, in “Twitter (registered trademark)”, it is possible to retrieve a timeline list of comments each including a text with a “hashtag (#)”, by using a search window. In other words, comments each including a text (broadcast-station's name) with a “hashtag” are searched for. Then, it is possible to retrieve a timeline list of comments each including the broadcast-station's name with a “hashtag”. It is possible to view various opinions by users, who are watching programs delivered from the particular broadcast station, in real time.